Goblet Of Fire Part Six
by Mimery Shaxx
Summary: Sixth part of the fanfic


As the students mingled with each other, Dumbledoor walked up beside the Goblet and yelled for everyone to be seated and there to be silence. Crouch then walked up infront of Albus and looked at the students. "This year," he began, "We will allow up to four champions. The reason is because so many students have been attending Hogwarts more and more over the years, so it is a swell treat. Thank you." Crouch then left, sitting down at a table on a bench, looking to Albus to take it from there. He began his speech and drew his hand out, moving it across the room so that the lights were to dim and then it began. He moved a hand toward the Goblet and the flames grew larger and spat fourth the first name.

"Viktor Krum!" Dumbledoor read the peace of torn parchment and everyone clapped. He then apointed the direction Krum was to go and he left the center of the room to a door. The Goblet then turned a bright red and spat fourth another name. "Fleur Delacour!" He shouted out, turning over the blue fashioned fan like parchment he held in his hands. Another wave of clapping broke out, he handed Fleur her name and she left the center of the room. The Goblet was now flaming red. The next name came out, "Cedric Diggery!" Cedric stood up, shook the hands of his fellow Hufflepuffs and walked over to Dumbledoor and followed Fleur and Krum's steps. The last name had been shot up in the air and started to fall towards the headmaster's hand. He took the blackened parchment and read the name written in white. "Mimery Shaddix!" Mimery's eyes widened behind her bangs as she looked over to Aria who looked the same way back at her.

"You didn't..." She gasped.

"I didn't think it would happen..." Mimery gulped as everyone cheered her on. She stood up and walked over to Dumbledoor, taking the parchment with her name written upon it and walked to the back room. As she did so, she walked by Snape who looked down at the black parchment in her hands and grinned. She opened the door and walked into a room filled with trinkets and gears, ticking and clicking all over the place. She felt weird as she walked over to the fireplace where Cedric was standing. She didn't usually talk to anyone who was standing in this room. It was strange and eerie not having Aria along side her; her best friend in the world. This was going to be a bit tough...

----------------------------

(Mind if we skip a bit? To the couryard!)

It was a few days later and the sky was clear. "I still can't believe you entered your name in!" Aria yelled at Mimery who was sitting next to her friend on a stone bench.

"I can't belive it either." She sighed and looked around for anyone familar. Draco, who was sitting in a tree just across the courtyard, waved at her.

"Did he just wave at you? Weird...he's wants your body." Aria laughed. Mimery was about to wave back but then started to hit her friend lightly.

"That's so creepy, weird and...not funny! Images! IMAGES!" Mimery barried her face in her hands as she shook her head. Aria was still laughing and looking over to Draco, pointing at Mimery and mouthing 'She totally wants you.' The bleach blonde boy laughed and then caught sight of Harry and focused his attention on him. "You did something when I wasn't looking!" She shouted and looked at her friend, her eyes covered by her bangs.

"When am I going to be able to see your eyes?" Aria asked randomly, grabbing a one of her notebooks and opening it.

"Soon, soon." She replied, looking down to the lush green grass.

------------------------------

It was the day of the first task and Mimery felt butterflys having an adventure in her stomache. She walked around, trieing to get rid of the nervousness but it wasn't helping much. Her hands shook like mini-earthquakes rippling through-out her palms. This was going to be hard for her since she had to defend her self with her wand. She walked passed Cedric who put his hand on her shoulder. "Uhm, you're friends with Aria, right?" He asked. His cheeks were a rosey red and his face slightly pale but with enough color to tell his heart was still beating.

"Yeah..." She answered and turned fully towards him with a curious look upon her face. Although it was hard to tell since most emotion came from the eyes and her's were blocked by black bangs.

"Well," It seemed he began to studder a bit, "Uhm...tell her...I like her but don't get to descriptive about it! Don't say things I haven't said!" He put his hands infront of himself as if in defensive mode.

"Alright." Mimery giggled. That sort of calmed her down until Rita Skeeter popped out of no where with a camera guy and her Quick Notes Quill. Her heart lept almost into her throat but seemingly stopped by her collar bone. Her attention was on Hermione and Harry who had just finished hugging for good luck and what not. She smirked and walked passed Viktor who was keeping and eye on the reporter.

It was the third match, she left Harry in the tent as he wondered around, holding his hands together and in deep thought. As she left the tent, she looked back at him and then to the rocky landscape before her. "Dragon..." She took a deep sigh, pulling out her wand from her cloak and looking for this beast she was suspose to get passed and retreive a golden egg from. She walked to her right and saw a shine coming from a next in the middle of the ring. "There it is." She began to run at it but was stopped by a large flaming red tail which had thrusted itself towards her but missing just a couple of inches and hit the ground. "Fu-" She looked to her left and saw a long red dragon with tiny wings and a long slinder body. It's tail was set a blaze with fire that wasn't harming it one bit. "Well, hello..."

The creature lurched out at her with it's jaws, propelling itself forward with it's small legs and flapping wings. Her robe was caught in it's teeth as it pulled her forward and swung her around, thenletting go flinging her into a small rocky ditch. "Not friendly...not one bit." She got up and felt a stinging pain in her right side. She held her self but was closer to the golden egg. She estimated about fifteen feet. Luckily she still had her wand and pointed it at the beast's face. "Aguamenti!" She shouted and a jet of water shot from her wand and into the dragon's face. The creature didn't like that one bit and pulled back, shaking it's head. Mimery took the chance to climb the rocks quickly up to the nest to the golden egg.

Up in the stands, Fred, George, Aria, Draco and Mimery's three of seven brothers cheering her on. Finally, she had reached the large nest but was now three feet away until the dragon vanished out of her sight. "Not good." She whispered and walked toward the egg, reaching her right hand out for it. The dragon appeared out of no where, silently with it's mouth wide open, almost looking as if it was about to eat Mimery. It's slender body was wrapped around the rock so that it was to support itself some. "Protego!" She yelled and a invisible sheild shot up just right when the dragon shot out flames from it gigantic mouth. Although it wasn't too quick enough, some flames nipped at her arm and set her robe on fire slightly. She patted it out and watched the fire bounce of the sheild and into the dragon's face. It violently swung around and shreiked in pain and collapsed onto the rocky ground, hitting it's head on a petruting rock and fell unconscious. Mimery smiled to herself as the crowd fell quiet and walked over to the egg, she put her wand away and picked up the egg in her right hand as her left hand held side that was in alot of pain. Although she ignored it, hearing the crowd cheering drowned it out into a small burning sensation. She sat down on the edge of the nest and craddled it in her arm and looked around at the cheering crowd, oh what pride she felt.

-------------------------

"You did it!"

"OWWWW!!!" Aria jumped fourth at her friend who sat in a hospital bed with bandages wrapped around her ribcage but it was covered up by her shirt for obvious reasons.

"Oh, sorry." She let go and moved back, Fred and George stood next to her. One of Mimery's brothers was there, knelt down at her bed side. His eyes shined an emrald green with no pupil, his hair was sort of wavey and black (like Cedric's) and upon his robe read 'RavenClaw'.

"Sis, ya did it!" He grabbed hold of his sister's hand with both of his.

"Yup." Mimery said proudly. "Dash, you should be in class right about now. You'll get detentioin if you're not there for roll." She said to her brother who's smile quickly vanished. He stood up and began to rush towards the Hospital Wing doors. He turned back to his sister with a goofy smile and wave. He opened the doors and began to dash to his class. Hince, his name, Dash.

"Weird." The twins snorted and smiled, looking down at Mimery with glowing smiles.


End file.
